Viera XV
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Kexna used to be a Viera, now she's a Nobody and in Organization XIII, where she doesn't feel she belongs, especially when a pink-haired man takes interest in her, much to the utter fury of a cetain blonde woman. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Viera XV

Kingdom Hearts (and the Viera race) is owned by Square Enix.

**This is about what would happen if a Viera became a Nobody and joined the Organization. Her name was Kaen, but now, she's Kexna the Lapine Archer. She remembers her past, unlike Roxas.**

**Prologue**

Kaen remembered how it happened. Darkness attacked her home forest all of a sudden, and it consumed everything… then it just went dark for her too. She didn't know where she was, how she had gotten where she was, why she was even alive. She felt different… something was wrong. Something was missing.

"I didn't realize they even had hearts to lose," said a male voice.

"What the hell is it? A rabbit? Those ears look stupid," said a second voice, this one belonging to a female.

"Can she even be used?" Asked another male voice.

Kaen looked around. She was in a room full of thrones. Twelve men and two women looked at her from them, all appearing to be human. Kaen sniffed, but none of them exactly had a scent. How could this be?

"I've never seen anything like her," one of the number, a black-haired girl, said.

"I think I might know what she is," A man, clearly the leader of the group, said.

The other woman, a blonde, smirked and said "A freak, obviously. I mean, what is with those ears? Where did it come from, and more importantly, what is it?"

Kaen was really starting to get upset, "I am Kaen, I am a Viera," she said.

"So it talks! That's a shocker, and here I was hoping it wasn't intelligent enough to use so we could turn it into a Dusk!"

"That's enough Larxene," the leader said, "No, you are no longer Kaen. Your name is Kexna now, are we understood? You are Number 15."

"Xemnas, I was just playing around with her. I wasn't serious," Larxene said.

"You're always serious!" Said one of the other members, a boy around the same age as the other girl.

"I am not a number, I am a Viera!" Kaen, or rather Kexna, yelled. Several of the other members snickered at that.

Yeah, Kexna had a bad feeling that being one of this group was not going to be fun.


	2. Kexna's First Mission

Viera XV

Chapter 1: Kexna's First Mission

Kexna had been summoned. She had no idea what was going on when Larxene and that other girl… Xion was her name, barged into her room while she was asleep and had done whatever they could to get her out of bed. Well, Larxene did. Kexna had no reason to dislike Xion, but Larxene… Kexna had been a member of the Organization for a day and already Larxene hated her, and the Viera didn't like her at all either. Worse, Kexna had given her no reason to not like her so the young Viera didn't understand it.

Kexna didn't like being awakened by having her ears yanked on, listening to Xion complain that Larxene was being cruel, and then Larxene screamed at her to shut her trap if she didn't want to get beaten too.

"What is wrong with you?" Kexna asked angrily.

Larxene smirked, "You think there's something wrong with me? You're the one with the huge bunny ears. There's nothing wrong with me," she said.

"I already told you, I am a Viera. All Viera have these ears. They're quite useful, actually," Kexna said.

"Anyway, we've got a mission. I have been assigned as your partner. The brat is just here because she was worried I'd kill you or you wouldn't believe me," Larxene said, sounding rather disgusted.

"Mission?" Kexna asked.

"You've got to do these missions, or Xemnas will have you turned into a Dusk," Xion said, "You don't want that, even if others might."

Somehow, Kexna knew _exactly_ who Xion was talking about when she said that. Larxene was almost always smiling about something, nobody ever knew what, but it could never be good, but she knew the woman smiled even broader when Xion mentioned turning Kexna into a Dusk.

"What are these missions?" Kexna asked.

"Oh, various things. We go to other worlds, sometimes, for a bunch of reasons. I hate missions. Most of them are totally useless and annoying _and why can't somebody else do them_?" Larxene complained.

"It's your own fault Larxene," Xion said, "I asked Axel and he said that you and Marluxia need to stop slacking off, it's making Xemnas upset."

Larxene flipped Xion off, "It's boring going to the other worlds and staying out of sight! I only do it because I have to, no other reason!" she snapped.

Kexna was not thrilled either. Nobody had told her about this part of the job, but yet…"Other worlds?" the young Viera asked.

"Yeah. You hard of hearing? You can't be, you've got those ginormous ears. You came from another world. We all did at one point or another, but that's beside the point. We go places to do our missions. Sometimes these places suck," Larxene said.

"I came from a forest," Kexna said.

"Yeah, I don't care. We all came from worlds the Heartless tore apart. What are the Heartless you ask? You'll soon find out. C'mon slowpoke. Xemnas doesn't tolerate being late."

Kexna put her coat on, and tried to put the hood up, but there weren't holes to let her ears through. It was uncomfortable to have her ears folded.

Larxene thought that the Viera looked ridiculous even more so than she had before. She took out a knife and cut two slits in the Viera's hood so her ears could get through.

"Thank you," Kexna said.

Larxene stared the Viera in the eyes, "I only did that because you seem too stupid to do it yourself," she snapped.

"Your ears look so soft," Xion said.

"You want to touch 'em?" Kexna asked.

Larxene grabbed the Viera and pulled her through the Dark Corridor before Xion could answer, "We don't have time for this, bunny-girl. Let's just get this over with!" The blonde woman growled.

Most of the Organization was already gathered in the Gray Area. Xion joined them moments later, but she immediately went to her friend Roxas. Kexna had been told that there was something special about Roxas, but she didn't really know what. Something about hearts and a key, nothing the young Viera understood.

"Get ready and let's get this over wi…" Larxene began. Then she noticed Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. Kexna knew already that Larxene had a thing for Marluxia, even though Nobodies supposedly couldn't love since they lacked hearts. "Hi Marly! Did your mission go well? I missed you!"

"I can't pet a Viera's ears, which would take two seconds and you sit there and waste time harassing Marluxia," Xion said.

"I outrank you, you little monster!" Larxene yelled.

"Larxene, you know, your actions with Marluxia the other day are exactly why you're paired off with Kexna today," Saix said. He was second in command and Kexna didn't trust him. His disposition reminded her of the werewolves of her world.

Thinking of her world made Kexna depressed. Did any of the other Viera survive, even as Nobodies like her? Kexna had been taught right off what that meant, what was missing. Kexna had lost her heart in the attack, that much she understood. She was what was called a "Nobody", just like the rest of the Organization. They had all been human once, but had lost their hearts some way or another. She was the only one who hadn't been a human once.

"What did they do?" Kexna whispered to Xion.

"Larxene flat out refused to tell me, and Marluxia just got back so I haven't had a chance to ask him. I asked Axel about it, and he just said that Larxene needs to learn that work comes before pleasure," Xion explained.

"Is Larxene always this much of a bitch?"

"Yeah, she is, but don't let her hear you call her that, or she'll really hate you, and you think this is bad you don't want to see her get mad."

"I'm sorry Marly. I'd like to 'rest' right now with you, but I have this bogus mission with Fluffy," Larxene said, hugging Marluxia.

Kexna's sensitive ears heard Marluxia whisper "Next time you don't be loud so we won't get caught by anyone," to Larxene. Nobody else said anything so Kexna guessed nobody else had heard it and that she only heard it because of her Viera ears.

Larxene went through a Dark Corridor. Kexna had only done it once herself and that was to get into her room last night. The Organization apparently didn't believe in doors, but the teleporting bit was pretty cool. Kexna summoned a Dark Corridor of her own and went through.

Larxene was waiting. She was a very impatient woman and that made Kexna very angry.

"Do you know why we're supposed to work together today?" Larxene asked. She knew the answer and wanted to see if Kexna was smart enough to realize anything. They were in a rather large town. Well, large to Kexna who was used to living in a small village with about 100 other Viera.

"Because I'm a Viera and Xemnas wants to see what a Viera can do," Kexna said.

"Wrong! Because you're a woman and I'm in trouble and I'm not likely to deviate from the mission to play around with my partner if my partner is female!" Larxene snapped, "You dumb bunny, this is a punishment for me, being sent out with a novice who doesn't even know half of what she's capable of. Let's see your weapon."

Kexna focused and pulled out a bow and arrows. Excellent. Bow and arrow was her weapon of choice in the Wood and she was great at it. She was very accurate.

"Ooh, another ranged fighter. I've never seen anyone use archery. Xiggy has a gun, but that's different. I want to see you fight. Show me!" Larxene said.

A small creature that seemed to be…a shadow…materialized. Kexna sensed that it was a threat and shot an arrow. The Shadow exploded into crystals. Larxene went and snatched all the golden crystals. Was that…currency? It seemed to be, the way Larxene was grabbing it.

"Why do you want that?" Kexna asked.

"Don't Viara have any concept of munny?" Larxene asked.

"It's _Viera_, and what is munny?"

"Currency, cash…you're really this dumb? Okay, how about this: shiny things you buy items with. C'mon, the Shadows are useless. We have a specific creature we're after. Dumb as you are, you will know when we find it," Larxene hissed. Kexna disliked her more and more by the minute. More Shadows appeared and Larxene launched herself at them. Was she ever fast! Kexna could hardly track her. She dispatched the Shadows and kept running. "C'mon moron! We have to get this mission done so I can go back and spend time with Marly!"

Kexna managed to catch up. Viera were fast too. "What is it with you and Marluxia?"

Larxene sneered, "That's none of your concern!" she hissed.

"Fine, whatever. I have another question anyway. Those 'shadows' we fought… are those the Heartless you mentioned earlier?"

"Finally, a moment of intelligence! Yeah, Shadows are the weakest form of Heartless. There are many different forms. What we're going after something a little bigger. Think you can handle it?"

"I'm not gonna have to take it on all by myself am I?"

"Why not? If you're worth anything to the Organization, you can take on a little Heartless!"

"Then why are you here?"

Larxene smirked, "So if you fall, I can still finish the mission. Don't worry. I won't exactly let you die, much as I'd love to. Xemnas is the only one who can order us to do that, and if you prove to be worthless, he's gonna turn you into a Dusk!"

"And what is a Dusk?"

"How stupid can you be? A Dusk is a Nobody, just like we are, but they're like Shadows: weak and worthless. And they don't keep their original forms like we do. Trust me; you don't want to be one. They're extremely expendable. So much that sometimes we kill them for sheer fun. One time Marly and I tried to see how many we can kill in an hour. I won, of course. I always win!"

Shadows kept materializing, but Larxene kept dodging them. Kexna shot at them, even though she didn't think it was very important. Larxene was right; Shadows were hardly worth it.

"You stop wasting arrows on those weaklings!" Larxene yelled. They moved into an area that looked like it was a… tunnel of some sort. Larxene motioned for Kexna to stay back. "It's here…I can feel it. I have a sense for these things."

"You do not! We've just searched the entire town and this is the only place it _can_ be!" Kexna growled. She began sniffing around, but she didn't smell anything.

"What are you doing? I don't think you're gonna be able to smell it! I don't know if Heartless even have scents," Larxene said.

"We Viera have sharp noses, but maybe you're right. Nobodies don't seem to have a scent, except for you and Marluxia. You're covered in perfume, and he smells strongly of flowers," Kexna said.

"That's because everything about Marly is flowers, flowers, flowers. He'd rather breed a new variety of roses than do anything else," Larxene said in disgust, "One time, I decided to chew up one of his roses. It was so funny! He thought an animal did it, and since then he has made his plants all poisonous, which is a shame because that's the end of my fun. I still won't tell him, because I like him and he would hate me if he knew it was me."

Kexna readied an arrow. She heard something, and it didn't sound friendly, "We've got company," she said.

"Yeah, and not the fun kind of company either. I hear it too," Larxene said, readying her knives.

Kexna leapt into the air and fired an arrow. It seemed to float in midair for a few seconds until the creature became visible. "That's our target?" the Viera asked.

Larxene nodded. "Like I said, you'll know when we found it. That's a Veil Lizard, it's a Heartless that can blend in with its surroundings, becoming almost invisible."

Kexna smiled, "I can hear it moving. My ears tell me where it is. Don't worry, I can handle this," she said. She started running around, firing arrows wherever she detected the monster.

Larxene got out of the way and let the Viera fight. She really would rather not get involved or shot at. _That rodent seems pretty capable, despite her complete lack of intelligence, _she thought to herself.

Kexna took a nasty blow to the head and went down for a few seconds. She got up and looked around, and listened around. Where could that lizard have gotten off to?

The Viera listened around, but too late. The lizard leapt into the air and struck her hard. The last thing she remembered seeing before losing consciousness was Larxene leaping at the lizard and finishing it with lightning.


	3. Flower Power

Viera XV

Chapter 2: Flower Power

Kexna awakened in her bed. Larxene had finished the mission and had brought the Viera back. Kexna had been dying, but Larxene used her last hi-potion and managed to save her. She healed the rest naturally. Being a Nobody did have its advantages, the Viera soon realized. Regular Viera healed _very_ slowly, a side-effect of their incredible lifespan.

Kexna heard Xion and someone arguing in the next room. She knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help but listen in.

"I mean it brat, if you ever go near Marly again, I'll snap your cute little neck!" said a voice Kexna recognized as Larxene's. Sheesh, was that all that woman did when she wasn't on a mission? If it wasn't Kexna, it was someone else. There were several Viera who had been like that, and they were always the first forgotten when the village needed protecting. Larxene could more than hold her own in a fight though so she wouldn't end up like those Viera, and even though Kexna hated her she still didn't want to see anything happen to her. Kexna knew she would've died if the woman hadn't been there to save her.

"I wasn't doing anything to Marluxia. He was the one who came on to me!" Xion complained.

"I'm sure. Listen and listen good, Xion, I'm serious. Marly is mine and I am his. It's always been that way, and it's going to stay that way if I have to kill anyone who looks at him funny!" Larxene yelled. There was the sound of a slap, and then silence, except for Xion's tears.

A Dark Corridor opened up in Kexna's room and the Viera Nobody prepared for the worst, but to her surprise it wasn't Larxene, it was Marluxia. That was probably the only thing worse though. If Larxene were to catch them anywhere near each other…

"Marluxia, what is it you want? Larxene is already trying to kill Xion because she thinks you were with her or something," Kexna said.

"Xemnas has told her to stop being so possessive of me. She's been like that as long as I've known her. It's only mildly better than everyone else thinking I'm either gay or a girl. I've got an herb here for you; it should help you heal faster. Larxene thinks it's so funny how you nearly died on your first mission and everything," Marluxia said.

Kexna took the herb and bit off a piece. "Where did you get this? I thought this only existed on my home world!"

Marluxia suddenly got interested, "Were there lots of rare plants there?"

"Well, yeah. It was a forest. I wish I could show you, you'd have fun. There were all kinds of giant flowers, and trees, and other plants you can't find anywhere else, at least as far as I know. It's only from the Moogles I know there were other worlds, and they said in all their travels they haven't seen other plants like ours either," Kexna said.

"That's almost as big a tragedy as how roses are having the scents bred out of them by stupid florists who don't know the horrendous thing they're doing, which, besides our existence, is the biggest sin against nature there ever was! I'm trying my hardest to reverse the damage done to the flowers, but… it's not as easy as you'd think. I'm selecting for rose scent, but that involves destroying roses that don't have the proper scent, and I don't like destroying my roses," Marluxia said.

Kexna finished eating the herb. She felt much better, "Thank you, I think I'll be okay now. Please leave… I don't want Larxene to catch us. She told Xion she was going to snap her neck if she ever caught you with her again, just imagine what she'll do to me," she said.

Marluxia left, and Kexna immediately heard Larxene yelling outside her room.

"Were you in that room with that rodent?" Larxene asked angrily.

Marluxia didn't seem too upset, "I was just giving her an herb so she'd get back on her feet, I swear! What is wrong with you, you're being meaner than usual…it isn't that time of the month again is it?"

Kexna heard the sound of a slap again, and then someone stomping off. She felt bad, even though she shouldn't have emotions. If she hadn't been so weak, none of this would've happened. Nearly dying on her first mission, and then getting Marluxia in trouble...it was depressing. She kind of liked Marly a little bit. Only a little. She wasn't sure what she thought about any of them, since she hadn't gotten a chance to get to really know any of them.

The dark corridor opened and this time it was Larxene. Kexna was really getting tired of these intrusions, and she really didn't want to see the other woman at the time.

"Are you ready to go on missions again? Because as soon as you are, I'm telling Saix, and your little vacation is over. We were worried about you," Larxene said.

"How long was I out?" Kexna asked.

"Not long. It was two days. I thought you were toast when that thing hit you. That would've been really embarrassing, having my partner die on me on her first mission. I don't like you, but your first mission?"

"Marluxia gave me an herb, and it made me feel a lot better. I think I'll be able to take on missions again," Kexna said, standing up. She stumbled. Her legs were all stiff and sore from her being out for two days, but she'd be fine.

"That's great. I was worried that Veil Lizard had broken you. I want to do that myself, right before Xemnas turns you into a Dusk because you're useless, which will happen if you don't shape up!" Larxene snapped. She lay down on Kexna's bed and stared at the ceiling.

Kexna was confused, "What are you doing?"

"Resting. I just got back from a mission, and then I caught Xion and Marly together and had to slap some sense into them. I'll leave in a minute, I can't open a dark corridor, too tired," Larxene said.

"Go to your own room!"

"Can't get in, I need a dark corridor…. Lemme 'lone."

"I could open one…" Kexna began, but Larxene was already asleep. Kexna thought about waking her up, but she knew that wouldn't end well.

Kexna decided to go see if there was anything to do. It was late, and her room was occupied by an insane-as-hell bitch. Nobody would probably be up so she couldn't go and get to know the other members of the Organization. She only knew Xion, Marluxia, and Larxene at the point. She knew about everyone else, but she hadn't spoken to any of them. Saix and Axel scared the hell out of her, and she barely even knew them.

Kexna smelled flowers and turned around fast. Marluxia was behind her, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Kexna didn't like that look one bit.

"You're up late," Kexna said.

"As are you, rabbit. Have you seen Larxene? She yelled at me and then ran off somewhere. I'm a little worried about her," Marluxia said.

"She's asleep in my room. I told her to go to her own room, but she seemed to think she couldn't summon another dark corridor and get out. I heard you two fighting. Has she always been so mean to everyone?" Kexna asked..

Marluxia nodded, "I've known her for a long time. She and I are from the same world, we were comrades even before we lost our hearts, lovers even," he said, "We lost to the Heartless together, joined together. She will do anything for me, don't you see? The only thing we don't agree on is that she really doesn't care much for botany. She likes looking at roses, but that's about it. She doesn't have the patience to do much else with them, not like you."

Kexna backed off. Marluxia was scaring her. "What are you implying?" she asked, baring her teeth to try and intimidate the Graceful Assassin.

"You seem to know a lot about plants. I could use an assistant that wouldn't want to just eat all my plants or look at the flowers. I simply need someone to help me with the roses," Marluxia said.

Kexna relaxed a touch, but she still was wary, "I have an exceptional sense of smell. I know what roses are supposed to smell like, but I think you want something more than just an assistant to sniff the nice flowers. I don't trust you," she hissed.

"If I wanted a lover, I'd use Larxene. She is already mine."

"Nonsense. There are male Viera like you. They trick females into thinking they're just working with them, and then before we know it we belong to them. And they are never satisfied with just one girl. Forget it Marly. I'm not interested in you," The Viera snapped. Marluxia didn't look happy with that answer.


	4. Back in Action

Viera XV

Chapter 3: Back in Action

Kexna was finally back to full health, and had been summoned yet again for another mission. She was not looking forward to it, mostly because her partner was Marluxia and she was still uneasy around him, especially since Larxene already hated her and didn't want anybody else with Marluxia. It was interesting to Kexna. She had been told Nobodies couldn't love, but Larxene seemed to love Marluxia.

"Larxene, you know you're not going on another mission with Marluxia for a long time," Saix said when Larxene protested.

"_Oh come on_! All we did was take a little break. Xemnas and you are acting like we didn't even finish the mission! We did, we just got caught together first!" Larxene yelled.

"You know the rules: don't get caught. We're running a covert operation here, and we can't have it jeopardized just because you want to remember what it was to feel!" Saix snapped. He got close to Kexna.

The young Viera couldn't help it; she nearly flipped out when Saix approached her. She was… well, she didn't know what she was since it couldn't be fear. Fear required a heart, didn't it? Whatever it was, it was a lot like fear. Why did she feel this way whenever she saw Saix? She had never been afraid of humans, she knew she was strong, possibly stronger than most of them.

"We are not going to have any more accidents, are we?" Saix asked Kexna.

"If my partner was competent and wouldn't have made me fight alone, I wouldn't have failed!" The Viera snapped.

"Don't go blaming me, rodent! You're gonna be sent on solo missions eventually, and you have to be able to do some things yourself!" Larxene yelled.

"Let's just get this show on the road. I'm tired of listening to Larxene bitch about everything," Kexna growled.

"I have not yet begun to bitch!" Larxene yelled.

"C'mon!" Kexna yelled. Saix had generated the dark corridor. Kexna went through pulled Marluxia into it behind her.

They were back in the town again. Kexna turned to Marly, "I thought we finished the mission here the other day," she said.

"You and Larxene just finished off one of the problems hanging around here. There is always more than one mission in an area. Roxas and Axel took out another the other day. Roxas and Xion are good for those kinds of missions, since they can collect hearts," Marluxia said.

"Oh, yeah, I've been wondering about that but everyone I've asked seems to be avoiding the subject," Kexna said.

"I don't see why. Well, I'll tell you what is going on. See, you know how we don't have hearts, right?" Marluxia began. Kexna nodded, "Well, there is a way to give us hearts. Kingdom Hearts, it's called. Roxas and Xion, with Keyblades, can collect hearts. We need to collect those hearts to complete Kingdom Hearts."

"So, what are we after this time?" Kexna asked.

"We're not after anything, we're on recon. I don't usually get sent on recon, I'm worth more than that! I'm still being punished for my actions with Number Twelve, and that's why I'm with you," Marluxia said.

"I heard things about that, but I don't know exactly what went on. Larxene won't tell me."

Marluxia stared hard at Kexna, "You would be wise not to pry into the personal lives of the members of Organization XIII, and that goes double for me and Larxene," he growled.

"Do you love her?" Kexna asked.

"I don't have a heart. I can't love anyone. Larxene and I have sex only because we want to feel, and I'm not interested in men," Marluxia replied.

"You could've fooled me! Come on, it's not just the hair! There are just so many things about you that just scream 'gay'! Believe me, I know some things… I'm a Viera, and Viera are bisexual by nature," Kexna said.

Marluxia hit Kexna so fast the young Viera couldn't dodge it, and she ended up on her back, "Don't _ever_ say that again or I will cut you in half where you stand, Viera!" he roared.

"Sheesh, Marly, I'm sorry I called you gay. Let's just get on with this mission so we can go home," Kexna said, getting back on her feet.

"Yes, let's," Marluxia said.

Kexna started sniffing. She smelled something sweet, and whatever it was, she wanted it. She headed in the direction and found an ice cream shop.

"What are you doing? We're not allowed to be seen!" Marluxia hissed, grabbing Kexna by the back of her coat and holding her back.

"I want ice cream!" The Viera protested.

"Well, you can't have any! We can't be seen. We're on recon. I hate recon, but as I said; I'm being punished. I can't get in more trouble," Marly said.

"You can hate?" Kexna asked.

"Not really, but it seems to be that way. We don't have emotions, but we have… something. Larxene doesn't hate you, and she doesn't love me, she isn't capable of that, but we do remember what it was like to have emotions, so that's why we may seem to. I just see it as going through the motions. We would… we want to have emotions. At least I do, then I would be able to care about Larxene like I used to when we were Relena and Alimaru," Marluxia said, letting Kexna go.

"I wonder if ice cream would still taste good even as a Nobody…" Kexna said.

"You're still not having any. Tell me, what do you see?"

"Ice cream!"

Marly slapped his forehead, "Is that all you can think of? I swear, if I hear one more word about ice cream, and I'm gonna introduce you to the business end of my scythe!"

"Okay, I see the shop," Kexna said. She sniffed the air, twitched her ears, and looked around, "I think that's a train over there… hold on! Heartless!"

Marluxia generated his scythe and Kexna called upon her bow and arrows. There were a few small flying Heartless… Kexna had never seen them before, but they didn't seem to be too much of a threat.

Marluxia cut through a Heartless and then looked at Kexna, "Don't let their small size fool you, they can cast spells!"

"So can I!" Kexna growled, excited from the thrill of a fight…or whatever it was considering she didn't have emotions. She enchanted her arrows with a variety of spells before shooting at the Heartless. It was interesting. Did she have an element like everyone else?

One of the Heartless appeared behind Kexna and hit her with a fireball, the Viera roared, then turned and shot arrow after arrow. She never seemed to run out, no matter how many arrows she shot. She would take all the arrows from her quiver and they'd immediately reappear. How excellent…

"_I will slaughter you all!"_ Kexna screamed.

Marluxia stared at her and watched her dispatch Heartless after Heartless. "Remind me never to make you mad," he said.

"I'm not mad. I don't get mad, I get excited," Kexna said. She put her weapon away, all the Heartless had been defeated.

"You will be useful to the cause Number Fifteen," Marluxia said. _Perhaps she can be trusted, only time will tell_, he thought.


	5. Kexna's Elements

Viera XV

Chapter 4: Kexna's Elements

Kexna was trying to relax in her room, but it wasn't easy. Roxas had come in at one point, wanting to rest because Larxene had the room next to his and she had taken Marluxia in there almost as soon as he and Kexna had returned from completing their mission, and they were being _very_ loud; and Kexna only finally managed to convince him to go talk to Xion or whatnot and leave her alone.

Kexna still didn't really know anyone in the Organization well. She didn't know what to think about Marluxia, she rather disliked Larxene (if she actually could dislike someone, she wasn't sure whether or not that required a heart), Xion and Roxas seemed okay though, despite coming in her room at inopportune times.

It was a sad non-existence. Viera didn't leave their wood, so it was highly likely she was the only one of her kind left, and she wasn't even real! It was impossible to understand. She still had all five senses, still was there, so how could she not exist? Whatever happened to "I think, therefore I am"? She thought things, so by that logic, she should exist.

Kexna decided she wanted to take a walk. It didn't take long for Saix to start following her around. She started moving faster, not knowing what he was intending. She didn't want to find out, he scared her. Finally, she gave up and stood there.

"Can I help you?" Kexna asked.

"Perhaps," Saix said. Kexna didn't like the tone of his voice at all.

Kexna snarled, "What do you want from me?" she asked, not dropping her guard.

"You act like I'm going to eat you or something," Saix said.

"Are you?"

Saix didn't look happy with that question, "You had better hope you do well on your next few missions, Viera," he growled. He walked off, living Kexna curious. He hadn't denied wanting to eat her, certainly.

Kexna left the castle to take a look around the town surrounding it. There wasn't much to see. She dispatched the Shadows that harassed her with relative ease. She decided to do a little training. It wasn't a bad idea to get stronger so things like that Veil Lizard wouldn't take her down so easily, and the Shadows were nothing.

"What are you doing, Viera?" asked a familiar voice. Kexna looked and there was Demyx, possibly the laziest excuse for a creature of any kind Kexna had ever met. She honestly hoped she was never paired with him. It would be worse than the Veil Lizard incident if she got hurt. Demyx would not only not help, he would leave her for dead and run back to the castle like the coward he was.

"I'm training. I need to get stronger," Kexna said, right before she shot another Shadow into nothingness.

"That's cool. Can I watch?" Demyx asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as you stay out of my way. I don't want to shoot you," Kexna replied. Her sharp red eyes spotted another pair of yellow eyes and seconds later an arrow flew and another Shadow exploded into munny and health orbs. She shot her arrows even faster than she used to as a normal Viera. Her eyes seemed to be sharper and her already above-average reflexes had increased… she had traded her heart for some incredible abilities.

'So how was the mission with Marly? After you left, Larxene tried to follow and then when that failed she decided she was going to go around and shock everyone. It took Xaldin and Lexaeus to subdue her and get her to stop, but she shocked them both while they were doing it. I think she only stopped because she was out of energy and Saix said that if she didn't knock it off and find something to do that wasn't deliberately obnoxious, she was having a week added onto her punishment," Demyx said.

Kexna felt herself getting stronger. She kept firing arrows, and watching Shadows explode, "Marly certainly has power, despite his fascination with flowers. I suggested he was gay, and he hit me pretty hard," she said.

"Yeah, don't ever say anything about Marly. If he doesn't react badly, Larxene will. I don't know which one of them I'm more afraid of. Larxene already doesn't like me, she says her fondest wish is for me to be turned into a Dusk and replaced with a female Nobody," Demyx said.

"She's not the only female. There's me… and I think Xion is a girl," Kexna said.

"For the longest time she was the only female, and don't think she liked that," Demyx said, narrowly dodging an arrow. An arrow with a flower on it. "Hey! Did Marly enhance your arrows for you?"

"No. I did that. I copied his power," Kexna said.

"You can copy?"

"Sure, hold on. Let me see one of your powers," Kexna said. Demyx started generating water clones. The Viera nodded and focused her energy into her arrows, changing them into water arrows. "I have to only see the power to copy it, but I can only have one at a time. I copied your water element, so I had to give up Marly's…flower thingy…if you can call flowers an element…"

Kexna started shooting the water arrows at the Heartless, and they were working well. She had realized she could do this quite by accident with Marly. She had watched him use his flowers and suddenly her arrows had flowers on them too. She already enjoyed her special ability… something else she gained when she lost her heart. Who needed a heart anyway? This non-existence wasn't so bad after all…


End file.
